leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
厄运小姐/背景故事
传说 For those who brave the harsh seas of Runeterra, attaining one’s own ship and crew is the pinnacle of success. Sarah Fortune, a well-respected (some would say legendary) bounty hunter from Bilgewater, was able to achieve this feat just after her sixteenth birthday, etching out her name as the go-to gal for resolving special troubles. No bounty was too difficult or too dangerous for her feminine charm and her renowned use of her twin pistols, "Shock and Awe". Her success gave her the means to legitimately purchase her own ship - with a little flirtatious haggling, of course. Things weren’t always so fortunate for Miss Fortune, though. When she was young, trade ships began to dot the horizon of her quiet home along the northern shores of Blue Flame Island's largest chunk. Trade routes brought piracy, and the inhabitants soon found themselves caught in a frenzy of pillage. One day, young Sarah returned home to hear gunshots and screaming. Her front door was smashed open; inside, she saw her mother lying in a pool of blood. A sudden blow to her head made her collapse next to her slain mother. The last thing she could remember were her attacker’s red eyes, as his face was blocked by a rogue’s bandanna. Miss Fortune has a strong distrust for pirates and she finds herself constantly bickering with the infamous (the only captain to resist her charms) over the direction of Bilgewater politics. Her two goals: to unite the people of Bilgewater, making them into a strong and independent society, and to find the pirate who killed her mother. To that end, she has entered the League of Legends as a champion, trading her skills for the wealth and influence that will help her accomplish both. 台词 ;Upon selection ;Attacking ;移动 ;Taunt ;Joke Development *''Miss Fortune has been designed by Geeves. Road Warrior Miss Fortune.jpg|Road Warrior Miss Fortune concept Miss Fortune OriginalSkin Old.jpg|1st Classic Splash Art Champion Sneak Peek Announcement made in the sneak peak by ByronicHero: With the recent increase in ninja population at the Institute of War, there has been some PR backlash amongst pirate enthusiasts. For those like myself, who proudly sail under the Black Flag, Riot Games has asked me to inform you that you have not been forgotten! Every scurvy dog has his day, and very soon, you shall have yours! To appease these constituents, we have our latest pirate champion coming up! Her name is Miss Fortune, the Bounty Hunter, and she’s got everything a lady buccaneer should offer. I mean, just check out the pair on her! Those are some seriously huge, enormous, titanic pistols she’s got there! That’s right, pistols. What did you think I was talking about? So start getting excited! Miss Fortune will be sailing into your port, soon!Champion Sneak Peek: Miss Fortune at LeagueofLegends.com Patch history : ** Out of combat activation time reduced to 5 seconds from 7. ** Ramp up time to reach max speed reduced to 5 seconds from 13. * : ** Windup time significantly reduced. ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 150. V1.0.0.142: * : range increased to better match her attack range. * : ** Slow increased to 20/28/36/44/52% from 20/25/30/35/40%. ** Mana cost reduced to 80 at all ranks from 80/85/90/95/100. V1.0.0.139: * : secondary target damage increased to 120% from 115%. * : now deals physical damage. V1.0.0.138: * Fixed a bug where effects like broke until she died and respawned. V1.0.0.135: * now shows a cooldown timer. V1.0.0.131: * base damage increased to 65/95/125 from 60/85/110 V1.0.0.129: * : attack damage ratio increased to .45 from .4 V1.0.0.126: * now scales with both attack damage and ability power, instead of just the higher of the two. V1.0.0.120: * is now properly removed when taking damage that is absorbed by a shield. V1.0.0.115: * healing reduction debuff duration reduced to 3 from 8. V1.0.0.110: * Fixed a bug where sometimes wouldn't show a particle while active. * Fixed a bug with where it would occasionally scale off of ability power instead of attack damage even though attack damage provided slightly more overall damage. V1.0.0.108: * Fixed audio timing of and fixed a bug that caused the audio not to play at certain distances. V1.0.0.106: * Base movement speed reduced to 300 from 310. * : base damage reduced to 25/60/95/130/165 from 35/70/120/140/175. V1.0.0.105: * Standard attack: missile speed reduced to 2000 from 2250. * : ** Lowered cone width by about 25%. ** Fixed a bug where the bullets sometimes dealt too much damage. ** Fixed a bug where the tooltip was calculating bonus damage from attack damage incorrectly (at 45% instead of 40%). * : base damage reduced to 90/145/200/255/310 from 95/155/215/275/335. * Fixed a bug with where the bonus movement speed could go slightly above 70. V1.0.0.104: * : damage dealt to the secondary target reduced to 115% from 120%. * : slow duration reduced to 1 second from 1.5 seconds. V1.0.0.103: * : maximum movement speed bonus reduced to 70 from 80. * : bounce range reduced to 500 from 575. * ** Range reduced to 1400 from 1500. ** Attack damage scaling per bullet reduced to 40% from 45%. V1.0.0.100: Added. * : Fires a bullet at an enemy, damaging them and bouncing to another enemy behind them, dealing even more damage. * : Miss Fortune passively deals increased damage to an enemy the more times she attacks them. Can be activated to give increased attack speed and lower healing received by targets that she attacks. * : A flurry of bullets is fired into the air which soon land at a target location, dealing damage and slowing enemies inside of it over a few seconds. * (Ultimate): Miss Fortune hysterically unleashes a massive barrage of bullets into a cone in front of her, channeling for a few seconds and causing large amounts of damage to enemies. * (Innate): Miss Fortune’s movement speed increases the longer she doesn’t get attacked. }} 参考资料 Category:英雄背景故事